Embarazo Sherlógico
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock encuentra en preservativo y quiere usarlo. Convence a John para hacerlo, pero se rompe. ¿Qué ocurrirá después? Regalo para Momo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
1. Dos almas en un solo cuerpo

**Regalo para Momo *la abraza***

**Espero que te guste este loco fic.**

**Nada me pertenece, salvo la idea, y en este caso tampoco porque es de Momo. **

**El resto ya se lo saben.**

Sherlock se encuentra en medio de un importantísimo experimento _- según él -_, otra locura de tantas _- según tú -_ . Corre de aquí para allá, sacando cosas que dudas _- y mucho -_ el día anterior estuvieran ahí.

- Necesito... necesito... - dice todo el rato en voz alta. Y para tu sorpresa _- sí, aún sigues sorprendiéndote -_ saca un sobrecito plastificado del bolsillo del pantalón, rasgándolo y cogiendo la evidencia con dos dedos.

- ¿Eso es un condón? – te acercas para verlo mejor. Su mirada contesta por sí sola.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? - lo coges de su mano, pringándote.

- No lo recuerdo, de algún cajón - levanta los hombros indiferente.

- Sherlock Holmes - elevas la voz - este condón es mío y no voy a dejar que lo uses para tus experimentos después de haberme gastado yo el dinero.

- Tú eres el que los usa, así que es lógico... - cambia la línea de su pensamiento - ... ¿qué vas a hacer con él? Tu última novia te dejó hace un mes.

- Gracias por recordármelo - bufas. Lo usaré yo solo.

- No, yo lo encontré, ahora es mío, yo lo usaré - y te lo quita de las manos con un solo toque.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás, exactamente? - te acomodas en el sillón. - Cuéntame, esto me interesa - .

- Haces bien en estar interesado, John, tú tomarás parte en la prueba. En media hora en mi dormitorio - . Y sale de la sala en esa dirección. Tu cara es un poema.

Media hora después…

Qué demonios hago aquí. En serio, John, en qué estás pensando - la indecisión da vueltas en tu cabeza. Vas a llamar cuando una voz grave surge del interior. - Está abierta - y simplemente empujas.

Sobre la cama, con el pijama y la bata, como suele vestir por casa. No se vuelve hacia la puerta, parecía meditar.

Avanzas sin saber cuál es el plan. Sólo Sherlock lo sabe _- como siempre - _. Pero la costumbre hace al experto, y te estás especializando en ser de los pocos privilegiados en comprender la mente del menor de los Holmes.

Te sientas en la cama, mirándolo desde tu posición.

- Guíame - dice el detective incorporándose, y sientes cómo vuestra relación da un paso más hacia algún sitio. No sabes hacia donde, pero apuestas a que es bueno. Aún así te mantienes en tu posición _- yo no soy gay -_ una vez más.

- No pienso hacer nada de eso contigo - gritas ruborizado, levantándote hasta la puerta para salir. Cuando ya se encuentra medio abierta una mano la cierra de golpe. No te sobresaltas, sólo suspiras.

- Vamos, John - dice en tu oreja, y te derrites sin que lo note.

No dices nada, sólo te escabulles de su 'prisión' y vuelves a la cama.

- ¿Tienes un plátano? - preguntas sin segundas, y puedes ver cómo tu _- tan inteligente -_ amigo sigue siendo un crío con una risita, una de esas contagiosa que quita hierro al asunto, haciéndolo todo más fácil.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro? - tu pregunta ya tiene respuesta y lo sabes, pero quieres oírlo de su boca, de esos labios que con sólo mirarlos te hacen replantearte toda una vida.

- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? - y no alcanzas a comprender cuando ya se está bajando el pantalón. Intentas no mirar, no parecer deseoso, pero no puedes disimular por más tiempo. Meses... ¿cuántos exactamente? No lo sabes, y no importa. Cada día has intentado quitar esa idea de tu mente, esa perfecta imagen hecha en tu cabeza que llama a los colores y a la erección. Y con ese simple pensamiento los pantalones empiezan a apretarte, y él se ha dado cuenta, porque no deja de mirar la zona, descarado como siempre, desnudo de cintura para abajo.

No puede ser, piensas al ver su miembro erecto. Nunca pensaste que el detective pudiera estar así en algún momento, y menos poder verlo. El saber _- porque es evidente -_ que tú lo has provocado eleva tu autoestima y lo que no lo es, obligándote a desabrocharte el pantalón. Y de nuevo esa risita de satisfacción, que tantas veces te ha dado ganas de callar con un cojín, y ahora agradeces que no desaparezca.

Todo fluye, su mano dentro de tu pantalón apretando suave, tus gemidos en su cuello porque el roce te hace inclinarte sin remedio...

No hay tiempo para enseñarle cómo ponerse un condón, atacas su cuello y el gime alto, sin importarle el mundo. Lames su nuez y la muerdes, y te tumba bajo él, directo a tu boca, haciéndote daño, lamiendo la herida, volviendo a intentarlo, ahora un poco más suave, paso a paso. No es una lucha, es una danza al compás de dos almas. No, no son dos almas, es una sola en dos cuerpos.

Tu pantalón y esos calzoncillos rojos que tanto te gustan ya no están, sientes una fría mano en tu entrepierna y te estremeces de placer. Miras a Sherlock, concentrado, sus ojos miran más allá, a tu interior. Bajas la mirada, el preservativo perfectamente colocado en su pene. Todo era una treta, maldito... un dedo se introduce en ti y lo olvidas todo. El placer llega a las cuatro paredes, no duele o no eres consciente, tus manos están ocupadas en su cabello, tu boca en la suya, y tu mente en el sube y baja de su mano hasta tu glande.

Ahora tienes tres dedos dentro y ya no los tienes. Una embestida sin aviso, dos alaridos en uno, y el tiempo se para con él dentro de ti. Te mantiene la mirada, no es un reto como muchas veces, es una pregunta, es un _¿estás bien?_ es un _¿quieres que siga?_ Y tardas un poco en contestar, porque sabes que _- aunque nunca lo admitirá -_ él también necesita un poco de tiempo para poder seguir, para acostumbrarse a estar dentro de ti.

Ya no duele, al menos no tanto, y comienzas a mover las caderas a su alrededor, subiendo y bajando, demostrando que todo está bien. Y él sigue el ritmo, sin acelerar, sin ralentizar, simplemente lo sigue. No se ha movido hasta ese instante, hasta que tú lo has decidido. Lo acercas por el cuello hasta tus labios. Necesitas beber de ellos, le necesitas. Todo este tiempo has estado tan ciego...


	2. Porque es Sherlock y nadie más

Es imposible aguantar más. Sientes un latigazo y te vas entre ambos, estrechándote a su alrededor, sintiéndolo más aún si eso es posible. Notas cómo arquea su espalda y tiembla, y el calor te invade, inunda tu ser. Esto debe ser el cielo o quedarse cerca.

Escuchas algo romperse. Al principio no caes, sigues en éxtasis, pero cuando tu compañero sale de ti no muy delicado y le ves más blanco que de costumbre te sobresaltas. Bajas la mirada y ves el preservativo aún puesto pero roto en el extremo, y un hilo blanquecino goteando hasta el suelo. Sigues el rastro por la cama hasta ti. Buscas sangre o algo alarmante, pero no hay nada más. Sientes alivio pero Sherlock parece sentir lo contrario. Haces ademán de tranquilizarlo, pero se zafa y se encierra en tu dormitorio. Suspiras. Sabes que está bien y eso es lo importante. Ya lidiarás con su actitud más tarde. Y te rindes a la cama.

Despiertas. Te urge ir al baño, pero está ocupado. Esperas en la puerta, esperando verlo más tranquilo, pero no sale. Quince, veinte, treinta minutos. Golpeas la puerta asustado. ¿Realmente le habrá pasado algo? No hay respuesta y decides tirar la puerta abajo. La imagen que ves _- aun conociéndolo -_ si te lo cuentan no te lo crees.

Encuentras a Sherlock cabizbajo entre no uno ni dos, sino cinco predictor. Sonríes ante la imposibilidad de la situación.

- No tiene gracia. No estoy preparado - dice muy en serio.

Te acercas, levantas su barbilla y le miras con ternura, porque es Sherlock y nadie más.

- De quedarse embarazado sería yo y no tú. Es en mí en quien has eyaculado - . Y te adelantas a su pregunta - no, no lo estoy, somos hombres, eso no es posible. ¿Qué hacías en clase de biología? No, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

Le ofreces la mano para levantarse. No opone resistencia, no hay quejas, reproches o teorías descabelladas. Parece perdido, como si le hubieran negado algo de pleno derecho.

Le guías hasta la cama y le arropas. Tienes hambre, no has desayunado todavía. Echas un último vistazo y esperas que se levante mejor de lo que se ha dormido.

Tu esperanza se va al traste cuando lo ves entrar con la mano apoyada en una gran barriga redonda. No puedes creerlo, ¿la vida te está tomando el pelo?

Se sienta a tu lado, mejor dicho, se tumba, con la cabeza en tu regazo y los pies en alto, haciendo círculos con su mano sobre el sospechoso abdomen, mirándolo atento, como si esperara verlo moverse.

Acercas tu mano con suavidad bajo su pijama, quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo. ¡Increíble, no es posible!, a tu cabeza le cuesta asimilarlo. Ciertamente está embarazado. No puedes ver su cara con claridad, pero sabes que su sonrisa 'te lo dije' está presente.

Piensas en una posible explicación, pero por mucho que lo intentas _- y lo intentas -_ no la encuentras. Al cabo de una hora seguís en la misma posición, por lo que deduces que Sherlock se encuentra demasiado cómodo para moverse. Intentas la última, una idea que ni siquiera sabes _- o insistes en negar -_ porqué te pertenece.

Te acercas a su oído, notas su respiración, cierras los ojos inconsciente y le susurras:

- Me apetece repetir tanto lo de anoche. Es una pena que no se pueda hasta dentro de nueve meses.

La erección involuntaria de tu miembro hace el resto. Sherlock se levanta como un muelle ante tus ojos. Tiene esa sonrisa traviesa de medio lado que tanto odias, aunque en el fondo te gusta.

Sin darte cuenta está en tus labios, calmado, suave, no sabes a qué pero sabe delicioso.

- Todo fue un experimento, ¿verdad? - preguntas rozando sus labios.

- En pro de la ciencia - sonríe en los tuyos. Pero no temas, mañana todo volverá a su cauce.

- No lo creo - e invades su boca con correspondencia, bailando de nuevo, haciendo participe todo el cuerpo. Un solo cuerpo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Momo :) **

**Todos los reviews serán bien recibidos, no sean tímidos :D**

**Gracias de antemano *abrazos para todos***


End file.
